


Niall One-Shots

by LittleUnionDirectioner



Category: niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Niall, Fratboy Niall, Gang!Niall, Nerdy Niall, Punk Niall, dom!Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUnionDirectioner/pseuds/LittleUnionDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small compilation of Niall one-shots. Beware before you read, things will be very descriptive and there's gonna be mentions of sex, gangs, dominate/submissive relationships, drugs, alcohol, and so on. </p>
<p>Read at your own risk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Do you guys want rough Niall, sweet/fluffy Niall, punk Niall, fratboy Niall, etc etc lol. Leave a comment below with which Niall you want and what setting you want the oneshot to be


	2. Nerdy Niall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerdy Niall hooking up with his three year crush on their first day of college.

"Bye Mum." I hug my mum and lift my boxes up and waves as I walk to my new home for the next four years. "Niall!" I turn around and see (Y/N) running towards me and I push my glasses up my nose and smile. "Can you believe we're actually here?" "No, it's going to be great."

She smiles widely and I feel my heart start to beat faster and she looks around. "Il drop by your dorm later okay?" "Okay," I nod and she walks in the opposite direction and I head to my dorm.

*********

I sigh as I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand and stand up straight and look around my newly designed room. I pull off my shirt and toss it onto the floor and feel my stomach growling and open a bag of Doritos and start eating as I rearrange the furniture.

"Hey Niall what's-" I turn around and see (Y/N) staring at me with her mouth open and I raise my eyebrow. "What are you looking at?" she quickly stands up straight and smiles, making me feel weak.

"I didn't know that you had a sixpack." "I don't exactly, it's just from going to the gym," I mumble and put my shirt back on. 

(Y/N) bites her lip and I turn around and closes my eyes and puts the bag of Doritos on the desk in the corner. "Niall are you okay?" "Uh-huh." I hear her sigh and I look behind me and see her laying spread out across the bed.

I watch her hungrily and she locks eyes with me and I bite my lip. "Do you havea roommate?" "No." She nods and stands up, quickly locking the door. "Wait what are-" "Shush," she whispers and stands directly in front of me.

"I just want to try something." My eyes stay on her and she sighs as she moves my hands to her hips and I shiver. "(Y/N)-" She presses her finger to my lips instantly silencing me and I furrow my eyebrows.

She moves her finger and her eyes flicker to my lips and back to my eyes. "Niall," she whispers softly and I nod, too stunned to react properly.

She drapes her arms over my shoulders and finally presses her red painted lips to mine and I freeze. She pulls back and giggles as she wipes some lipstick off my lip and I open my eyes. 

"You taste like mint," she whispers then laughs softly. I keep my eyes on her smudged lips and feel a burst of confidence inside me and cup her face and kiss her hungrily. 

She squeaks in surprise then relaxes into me and I tangle my fingers into her hair. 

I walk us backwards to the bed and we fall down and I land on my hands so I don't crush her. 

Her legs hook around my hips and I drag my tongue along her lip and she parts her lips, allowing me to tangle our tongues together.

I break away and pull my shirt off and she traces my almost invisible sixpack and bites her lip.

I kiss her again and roll us over so she's on top and she giggles against my lips. "Wait (Y/N) do you want to do this?" "Does a dog have four legs?" she asks sarcastically. "Yes?" "Then yes I want this." 

I nod and she pulls off her pink shirt and I stare rudely at her chest and she clicks her fingers. "Sorry sorry," I mumble and start kissing her neck. "I didn't know you did this," she mumbles. 

"Do what? Fuck girls? Oh babe you've no idea," I answer and start working a mark onto her skin. 

She moans quietly and I smirk, and she leans her head to the side and I grip onto her hips and pull her onto my lap and sit up.

She fumbles with the belt on my jeans and manages to undo it and pushes them down my legs, revealing my restricted erection against my boxers.

We quickly undress each other and I hungrily run my eyes over her bare body and look for a condom in the drawer. I slide it on and (Y/N) keeps her darkened eyes on me and I position myself at her entrance and she nods, and I slowly push myself in, making her hiss and I get all the way in and she bites her lip.

"Fuck me." I nod and draw out and thrust back in roughly and she moans. I increase my speed and feel her clawing at my shoulders and back. 

After about five minutes I feel her tighten around me and she whimpers. "Fuck Niall I'm so close," she whispers.

"Me too babe," I mumble as I grip onto the headboard and moves my hips faster and (Y/N) moans softly below me. 

I feel myself come undone with her and I fall down on top of her and she pants. "Well damn, who knew sweet little Niall Horan had the ability to fuck a girls brains out?" she teases.

"I didn't fuck your brains out...yet." She raises her eyebrow and smirks. "Yet?" "I'm game if you are." "Maybe we can see if I can live here with you, then the game will be on." 

I smirk and kiss her again, and prepare her for a round two.


End file.
